


Every Morning is Beautiful (when I'm with You)

by dragonsandbooks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Victor with a K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandbooks/pseuds/dragonsandbooks
Summary: Viktor spends a lazy morning in bed.





	Every Morning is Beautiful (when I'm with You)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of my boredom in legal aid class. it's a complete mess.

Viktor wakes up to the enthusiastic licks from Makkachin and the smell of coffee wafting from the kitchen.

 

Smiling softly to himself, he brings his hand to the thick, fluffy hair of his beloved dog. Lazy morning like this is his favorite. He and his fiancé don't have to go go the ice rink today, giving themselves a day off after late night arrival from their latest visit to Hasetsu.

  
Pulling Makkachin closer to him, the silver haired man curling around the dog for warmth. The soft mattress and steady breathing of the giant poodle almost lull him back to sleep. He feels so comfortable.

  
That is, until the bed dips on his left side. The aroma of the coffee is even stronger now.

 

"Good morning, Viktor," his fiancé says as he runs his gentle fingers on Viktor's soft hair. Even with his eyes close, Viktor knows Yuuri's smiling down at him.

 

"Why did you wake up so early?" he grumbles into the pillow.

 

A soft chuckle comes out of Yuuri. It really is a beautiful sound, Viktor can't help but think. His own lips stretch to form a smile upon hearing it.

 

"It's already past 8, you know," Yuuri answers, his voice thick with fondness.

 

Viktor looks up with a pout. "But Yuuri, I still want to cuddle."

 

To prove that statement, he squeezes Makkachin slightly, waking the massive dog up from his slumber. Seeing Yuuri, Makkachin eagerly jumps over Viktor to get to his younger owner. Yuuri welcomes him in a hug and then yelps when Makkachin attacks his cheek with his tongue.

 

Feeling betrayed by his own dog, Viktor's pout deepens. "Makkachin," he whines.

 

Yuuri and Makkachin pay him no heed. The black haired man's busy indulging the dog with belly rub.

 

"Can you pass me the coffee?" Viktor says as he sits up. Chilly morning air hits his shirtless torso as the blanket slides down, making him shiver a bit.

 

Stopping his playful hand on Makkachin's belly, Yuuri picks up the blue mug on the bedside drawer and hands it to him.

 

"Are you hungry?" Yuuri asks as Viktor takes a sip.

 

Shaking his head, Viktor says, "Not really. Are you?"

 

Yuuri nods his head slightly. "Yeah, but I'm not sure I can convince you to get out of bed so I haven't made anything."

  
"Aww, Yuuri, don't say that. I'll do anything for you," Viktor says in that sweet voice of his complete  with his heart-shaped smile.

 

"Riiight. Help me make breakfast then," Yuuri challenges him, his tone playful.

 

Viktor seems to be contemplating the proposition. "Can we cuddle after that?" he cocks his head to the side, looking at his beautiful fiancé questioningly.

  
Yuuri sighs as if he's done with the man –he's not– and then bestows Viktor with his smile. "Yes, Viktor. We can cuddle later."

 

Hearing this, Viktor beams at him and then proceeds to grab the shorter man's hand and drag him to the kitchen, Makkachin following right behind.

 

...

 

Less than an hour later, Viktor is back on their bed. This time, Yuuri's with him, their chests press together and Yuuri's face resting on Viktor's shoulder.

 

Viktor smiles. Contentedness fills his heart.

 

Yuuri has shown him the two Ls.

 

And every morning when he wakes up, he can't help but feel grateful.

 

And moments like this where they can just lay together in bed, Viktor wants to cherish it.

 

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotions, Viktor pulls Yuuri tighter to himself.

 

"I love you, Yuuri," he murmurs onto the top of his lover's head.

 

"I love you too, Vitya," Yuuri whispers sleepily.

 

…

 

And that's how Viktor spend his day off, sleeping the day away with Yuuri in his arms.


End file.
